


tuesday afternoon

by georgiehensley



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“mike?”</i><br/>“yeah?”<br/>“your kid hates me.”<br/> <br/>or, the phlochte + boomer fluff we all needed in the wake of the robbery drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tuesday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where nicole is in this fic. let's pretend she's ryan and michael's surrogate.
> 
> (also bonus hc that isn't mentioned but is implied: michael is dad/daddy. ryan is papa (or doggy, probably, it's v likely kid!boomer would adopt that nickname from michael). :3)

“mike?”

“yeah?”

“your kid hates me.”

from where he stands in the kitchen, michael can’t help but laugh, taking the bottle out of the microwave just as it finishes before returning to the living room. he sits down on the couch right next to ryan, who holds boomer in his arms, an amused smile on his face as the older man glances at him with his eyebrows raised.

“look at him!” ryan says. “he’s, like, giving me the stink eye or something.” michael chuckles, taking the baby from his fiance’s arms.

“he’s just hungry.” he says, before promptly reaching up with his left arm to bring the bottle up to boomer’s lips, who quickly begins to drink the formula, his eyes falling shut. michael can’t help but fondly smile down at the adorable sight.

“besides,” he says a few moments later. “he gets it from his dad. the stink eye, i mean. not the disliking you part. i have no idea where he gets _that_  from.”

“he just knows i’m second best.” ryan says grumpily. “he likes his g.o.a.t. daddy better.” michael glances at him and playfully frowns.

“hey, he’ll learn to like you too.” he says reassuringly. “that’s something he’ll also get from his dad.” ryan’s unable to stop himself from smiling at that, a light blushing forming on his cheeks. michael smiles as well, leaning over and kissing him quickly on the lips, before the two return their attention to boomer.

“i think he’s asleep.” michael says, taking the bottle out of the baby’s mouth, wiping the excess from his chin. the two watch as boomer lets out a soft yawn, his eyes remaining shut as he cuddles up in michael’s arms. michael softly asks ryan, “you wanna take him to his crib?”

“nah,” ryan replies. “he’ll just wake up and cry.”

“try it.” michael says, already urging him along. ryan sighs, taking the baby from michael’s arms before standing, softly walking towards the nursery. michael follows, keeping a distance between them, watching as ryan gently places boomer down in his crib before leaning over, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. michael smiles at the sight. ryan then tiptoes his way out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

“he’ll come around.” michael says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, kissing him on his forehead.

“he smiled a little bit,” ryan says. “when i kissed him on the forehead. then he nodded off again.” michael smiles.

“see? he’s already turning into a mini me.”


End file.
